


Silent Sorrow

by Hawkflight



Series: Pet Shop of Quixotic Horrors [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Pet Shop of Horrors, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Child Death, Death, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Horror, Loneliness, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ignores the screams of those around him, the smoke covering the city as the flames roar beneath it. It's become a melody as he wraps his arms around her, his ever present beloved pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first "episode" of a little series I've specifically made for Valentine's, including a variety of pairings and fandoms mixed with Pet Shop of Horrors. I hope you enjoy it!

It's a dull ache,

Becoming ever more present,

When the lights in the house,

Flicker out,

One by,

One.

And as he steps,

Into that school,

It's starting again,

Clutching at his heart.

He's new,

Not approached by a single student,

Because of his Reserve Course status,

Like the rest of them,

He is alone.

But as the semester drags on,

The rest of them,

Form groups,

While he walks home,

By himself.

He stops at a shop sign,

Count D's Pet Shop,

Knowing the lights will be dark again,

When he gets back home,

Hajime opens the door.

_It is dark,_

_The water ripples,_

_Over her skin,_

_As the little ones squirm,_

_Crying beneath the surface,_

_For release._

_She wants them,_

_To be free as well,_

_But it's not permitted,_

_Not unless,_

He _says so._

_She wants to see,_

_The whole world burn,_

_Just burn,_

_In a mix of bright sparks:_

_Yellow,_

_Orange,_

_And red,_

_Highlighted with pink flares,_

_That touch the grey clouds above._

_That is,_

_The image she paints,_

_For herself,_

_When she will be free,_

_From this dark room._

_A bell sounds in the distance,_

_And a Chinese man,_

_Opens her door._

_"It's your turn,"_

_He says,_

_And she grins,_

_Perfect teeth flashing,_

_In that glimmer of light._

A man,

Dressed in exotic fabrics,

With bright colors,

Greets him,

Asking what pet he is looking for.

With every suggestion,

A point of a finger,

At a dog,

Cat,

Lizard,

Bird,

He shakes his head.

It's hard to explain,

What he is looking for,

But then that man,

Count D,

Says something interesting,

"Would you like something more exotic?"

And he is led down a hallway,

Away from the storefront,

Deeper into the shop,

Past numerous displays,

Of exotic animals,

Until he comes to a pond,

Where a teenage girl sits,

Braiding strawberry blonde hair.

"Is this some sort of joke?

"That's a girl,

"Not an animal!"

His voice echoes down the hall,

When he screams at the owner.

Who merely smiles at him,

"That's a Dziwożona,

"Quite rare,

"But no one has bought her,

"Or really looked at her before."

There's a tug at his heart,

At those words.

Was she alone then?

Like him?

Blue eyes stare back at him,

Clear as a drop of rain,

As if she's asking him,

_"Please,_

_"Let me out,_

_"I promise,_

_"I won't ever leave you."_

It's like an echo,

In his mind,

The words he imagined,

Repeating over,

And over again.

He pays for her,

To take her home,

Listening carefully,

To Count D's instruction.

One:

Do not let anyone else see her.

Two:

Keep the water for her pond fresh,

But do not look beneath the surface.

Three:

Only feed her once every day,

Fruits or vegetables, no meat.

Do not break the terms of the contract,

Under any circumstance.

The pet shop will not be held liable,

If you ignore these rules.

"Her name is Junko.

"Please take care of her."

"I will,"

He had promised.

It was easy,

 _Too_ easy,

To get her situated in the house.

In the room,

Right next to his,

Was her habitat,

The water cleaned,

And circulated,

With a filter.

The pond,

Had a ring,

Of stones around it,

Helping to obscure his view,

So he wouldn't see beneath the surface.

Every day after school,

Or work,

He would give her a plate,

Of vegetables or fruit,

And watch her eat,

Before she moved,

Towards him,

And rested her cheek,

On his shoulder.

_As the moonlight,_

_Spills across the floor,_

_They writhe,_

_Beneath the water._

_And she takes them,_

_One by one,_

_Out into the night,_

_Setting them in a crib,_

_Down the street,_

_Removing the prior occupant._

_She listens,_

_As the child,_

_Gasps in the water,_

_Its cries growing weaker,_

_Until all she hears,_

_Is silence._

The first time,

He hears a scream,

It sends his heart pounding,

Only to slow,

When her arms,

Wrap around him.

That smile,

Settles his nerves,

As the sirens,

Fade into the distance.

_They spread her wish,_

_Her desire,_

_As she watches them,_

_From that room,_

_Making her vision,_

_A reality,_

_The world steadily,_

_Falling into despair._

_Except the one,_

_Her owner,_

_The boy,_

_That took her in._

He doesn't even flinch,

As a building crumbles in the distance,

The mob continuing on its path,

Cries of the dying,

Fall from his ears.

Despite the world,

Beyond his window,

His home is quiet,

But he's not alone.

She is constantly there,

His pet,

 _Dziwożona_ ,

Junko.

Keeps her promise,

To stay by his side,

And he keeps her healthy,

Safe in that room.

The entire house,

No one else,

Has entered,

For months.

**Author's Note:**

> Junko is depicted here as a Dziwożona.


End file.
